


Remembrance

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Double Drabble, Introspection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It is her parents' anniversary.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



> Could fall in either continuity, but does not take into account the Leia novel.

Han was gone, negotiating new supply routes through smuggler infested space. Or, at least, that was his reason.

Leia barely thought of it. Their lives were not suited to being in each other's space constantly.

Then again, her parents had remained apart more than together through much of their marriage. Bail had to represent their system's interests, and Breha had ruled at home. Even after the Empire began, that pattern lasted a long time.

She looked at the Alderaanian calendar again, and shook her head. He would have been home on this day. He rarely missed their anniversary, or any birthday in their small family. Han had not found out hers, but then, he'd never volunteered one of his own. If Chewie knew, he wasn't telling.

She rose and went to get a small flask from her chest, the very same bottle her father had given her after taking his place in the Senate. It was half full as she uncapped it, taking a very small sip of the Alderaanian brandy in memory of her parents, in honor of their enduring bond.

Maybe she and Han would be as eternal as they had been. Only time would tell for them.


End file.
